memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of the Comeback
| number = | miniseries = | minino = | author = Glenn Greenberg | editor = Keith R.A. DeCandido | illustrator = | narrator = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = eBook | published = May 2007 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = | duopages = | ISBN = ISBN 9781416549789 | printed = | omnibus = | date = 2377 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Introduction (blurb) After the events of The Art of the Deal, former tycoon Rod Portlyn was left destitute, and he's now, a year later, reduced to running archaeological digs. But when he discovers a bizarre artifact, everything changes. Portlyn sees the deadly device as his means of regaining his wealth and power -- and also getting revenge on the crew of the . And his first target is Domenica Corsi's father.... Soon, the S.C.E. finds itself in a web of intrigue and revenge, as people close to the crew are killed, with the crew itself the next likely target! Summary References Characters :Adjani • Carol Abramowitz • "Beak-nose" • Patrice Bennett • Nancy Conlon • Aldo Corsi • Domenica Corsi • Ulrika Corsi • Ernesh-Flishmo • Bart Faulwell • Gris Giernad • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Maxwell Hammett • Vance Hawkins • Bront Kriegg • Elizabeth Lense • Brilson Lodine • Michael McAvennie • Gavin Moon • Mosep • Martina Nemeckova • P8 Blue • Eugene Palmer • Panajiotis Parides • Brenda Phelps • Rod Portlyn/Benzev Kaz • Wade Portlyn • Sarjenka • Montgomery Scott • Anthony Shabalala • Soloman • Elliot Stabile • Fabian Stevens • Mor glasch Tev • Dathan Therm • Tokk Roberto Corsi • Hiren • Rachel Gilman • Edward Jellico • James T. Kirk • James T. Kirk (mirror) • Geordi La Forge • Neral • Wayne Omthon • Jean-Luc Picard • Laura Poynter • Rha-Teramaet Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Astral Maiden • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Kwolek • • Otwa Tandewan • Pharaon • Shirley • Stellar Dream • Vulpecula :freighter • land rover • runabout • shuttlecraft • yacht Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Argelius II • Betazed • Betrisius Major system • Cestus III • "Corporate Corridor" • Dantos VII • Deep Space Station K-2 • Donrus VII • Earth • Fahleena III • Galorndon Core • Galvan VI • Gamma Hydra • Hanolin asteroid belt • Hofstrof • Joras • Kinooine • Mirror universe • Neet's Place • Nimbus III • Outpost 20 • Outpost 32 • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 11 • Starlight Casino and Hotel • Tau Ophiucus • Tau Ophiucus Grand Theater • Vemlar • Races and cultures :Arcturian • Argelian • Briavian • Bynar • Chelon • Grazerite • Human • Klingon • Nasat • Rigellian • Romulan • Tellarite • Yridian • Zentrofian States and organizations :Bennett Corporation • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Headquarters • Terran Empire • United Federation of Planets Other references :Alpha Centaurian green potato • Altair water • antacid • archaeology • attorney • Betelgeusian cigar • breakfast • cereal • cockroach • dilithium-cracking station • Dominion War • egg • fruit • holosuite • interdimensional bridge/nexus • Izarian raptor bird • Kaferian apple • Kaferian apple juice • Klingon shell squid • latinum • milk • Morse code • paintball • pipe organ • praetor • ''Q'babi'' juice • Regulusian eel-bird • Regulusian eel-bird egg • Rigellian dagger fish • Rocky VIII: The Clone Factor • Saurian brandy • schmendrick • Scotch whisky • Siriex Apparatus • Spican flame gem • splatter gun • static warp bubble • steak • swimming pool • Tantalus field • tessaract • transparent aluminum • warbird • warp engine • wheat • wormhole • Yridian cigar • "Zapper" Information Related stories The Art of the Deal :This story, also by author Glenn Greenberg, introduced the character of Rod Portlyn. "Q Who?" :This episode featured Ensign Sonya Gomez spilling hot chocolate on Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the . This incident is often referred to as a way to tease Gomez aboard the da Vinci. Turn the Page :The da Vinci s "recent" mission in the Betrisius Major system took place in this story. "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned" :The mentioned deaths of Gold's son and daughter-in-law, Nathan Gold and Elaine Welsh, during the Dominion War, was seen in this story. Oaths}} :The da Vinci s visit to Sherman's Planet following the outbreak of a plague, and Corsi's reunion with Elliot Stabile is featured in this story. "Mirror, Mirror" :The 's (first) encounter with the mirror universe and the discovery of the Tantalus field was first seen in this episode. Interestingly, the Tantalus field was adapted to work on the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] in The Mirror Universe Saga, but in this story Scotty states that he only ever saw the device used to make people disappear. Connections * *An interview with Glenn Greenberg about the eBook Its Hour Come Round| after2=Signs from Heaven | typea= | author=Glenn Greenberg | formata= | beforea=The Art of the Deal | aftera=Most recent story| prevpocket= | nextpocket= | prevMB = Not yet placed| nextMB = Not yet placed| voyages1=SCE| adbefore1= The Light| adafter1= Signs from Heaven| voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Category:CoE eBooks